Reunited
by Tjay M
Summary: Set in Battle City – After Bakura saves Ryou from Yuugi's attack he deceives Ryou into believe he cares about his host… when in reality Bakura is only deceiving himself believing he doesn't. Two-Shot.


Title: Reunited  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Bakura x Ryou  
Warnings: Swearing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO I just stole Bakura and Ryou for this lovely fanfic.  
Summary: Set in Battle City – After Bakura saves Ryou from Yuugi's attack he deceives Ryou into believe he cares about his host… when in reality Bakura is only deceiving himself believing he doesn't. Two-Shot.  
Unbeta'd so mistakes are my own. Sorry.

X

_"Yuugi, I assure you Bakura will not be harmed, so attack with your Egyptian god card now!" _

"Spirit… you saved me?" Ryou murmured. Remembering when the spirit took over to take the force of the attack of Yuugi's Egyptian God Monster. He could finally speak to the spirit now that they were alone in the room on the blimp. The spirit stood next to the bed, standing translucent, like the ghost that he was. He was looking towards the door as Ryou looked down at the white sheet covering his legs.

"Of course I saved you. You are my host I couldn't have you getting hurt." Bakura answered, his attention still focused on the door. The spirit's long white hair fell down to his lower back and sprayed out in all directions. Ryou could see through the spirit and see the door he should have been blocking when he finally looked up, it always unnerved him a little.

"I thought you wanted my soulless body?" Ryou inquired. He jumped in his skin when the spirit looked over his shoulder and down at his host, those dark crimson eyes scanned over him.

"Yes, I could have taken over your soulless body, but I do not what your body, I need you hikari." The spirit answered again, his wicked smirk crossing his face as he thought of his next plan to take the Millennium Puzzle. "I know you see Yuugi as your friend, but he would have attacked you to win that duel, your safety means nothing to him. It means everything to me. I'm the only one that cares about you."

"Spirit… thank you." Ryou exclaimed with a smile, his chocolate brown eyes shining as he looked at the dark spirit. "Do you really?"

"I've always protected you my dear hikari, from bullies and from all those who wish to hurt you, including Yuugi." Bakura replied as he turned to face his host. Playing on the boy's need for friends may play right into his hands. If he could make Ryou think he was his friend, then perhaps the boy would stop betraying him every time he turned around.

Ryou said nothing as he looked up at the spiriting standing over him. He was unsure of what to think at this moment. Was what the spirit said true? Was the spirit the only one who truly cared for him? Was the spirit really his only friend?

"Why?" Ryou's voice got small, his confidence wavering. The spirit knew why, the boy didn't think he deserved anyone to care for him. Not that Bakura really did but if he could pull the boy to his side it would be all he needed. He wouldn't need to pretend to be Ryou all the time, he could switch back and forth with his host without worry, thus preserving his energy.

"You are my host, and I am stronger than you, it's my job." The spirit answered again. Bakura spun on his heel as he heard the door open. He vanished quickly back into Ryou's mind. Ryou fell back on the bed as Anzu entered the room with the Millennium Ring in her hand. It had been returned. As soon the she sat the Ring on the bed Bakura felt his strength returning. "Hikari… we have company, this is a far too dangerous time for you. I will protect you."

"Hello Bakura," Marik's voice echoed from inside the Ring, a place he did not belong. "Help me get my body back and I will still give you the Millennium Rod."

X

Bakura sat inside the Pharaoh's soul room. He had sealed a piece his soul into the puzzle when it was broken during Yuugi's duel against Marik's mind slave. He scanned the many staircases and doors surrounding him. They were leading in every direction, from side to side to upside down. So many doors, so many paths, he couldn't decide which way to go first.

Speaking of Marik… what a useless person, he had trusted Marik's knowledge of the Wing Dragon of Ra, only to find out is was useless information. And he didn't like being separated from his host when he had been so close to pulling the boy to his side, without the boy fighting against him he was sure to take the seven Millennium Items.

If Ryou was wearing the Millennium Ring he might still be able to communicate with his host. The Ring was still were his soul called home and Ryou's mind was where his soul room was, so even being apart he should be able to call out to the boy.

/Host…/

He waited for a response but received none. He growled in frustration, perhaps the puzzle needed to be closer to his host for it to work. With nothing else to do he started to wander around opening doors only to find traps. The pharaoh must not know much about himself. Every door he opened so far had some sort of trap behind it. Maybe if he rebuilt his strength he could pull himself back to Ring. He opened another door but found another trap, a surge of flame came flying at him but he was able to dodge it. He snarled as he slammed the door shut, this was getting ridiculous. One of these doors had to have something more than some silly trap waiting.

He was about to open the next door when he felt it. It was unlike he had ever felt before, it shook him to his core and the rooms around him was shrouded in a black mist until it was engulfed in a bright white light. Bakura shielded his eyes from the light as the sudden gust of wind sent him flying into the wall behind him. He growled as he pulled himself to his feet and brushed himself off. He hadn't felt power like that since the dark one, something big just happened.

Shortly after a presence returned to the puzzle meaning the Pharaoh had returned. He ducked behind a stair case. He wondered what the Pharaoh would think if he found out who else hid within the puzzle_. Ha. That would be sight to be seen. Ha. Let's have a duel since I'm here._

He had a feeling the Pharaoh would be in his soul room for a while to he took a seat behind the stairs to wait. However the longer he waited the more he found his mind wandering back to his host.

The boy betrayed him, and he tried forcing his host to obey, but found it did not work. He tried staying in control for long periods of time, but found he became too weak. As long as he was a spirit he didn't have the strength to stay in control of his host's body completely. He had to return to his soul room to rest, although he did learn to play the part of Ryou Bakura very well, it just wasn't enough. He grew stronger with each Item he collected and was able to hold on to his control over his host longer, but he still needed to pull away and rest. It was something that bothered him to no end.

He was getting restless being inside the Puzzle after that duel with Marik's dark side and being sent here directly after, at better fate then the shadow realm, but he was growing weaker. He needed to return his soul room.

However his soul room was nothing like the Pharaoh's. His was fashioned after an Egyptian tomb, only his memories hadn't been erased and held no mysteries only riches of gold and jewels, what a more fitting place for the Thief King Bakura!

His head bolted upright when he sensed the Pharaoh leaving the puzzle again. This must be it, the final duel between the Pharaoh and the Dark Marik. He still couldn't shake the power he felt during the Pharaoh's duel with Kaiba, it was beyond anything he had felt in over 5000 years.

He decided he would take a glance at what was happening during this duel. He snarled when he saw Dark Marik wearing HIS Millennium Ring. That must mean his host had also been sent to the shadow realm. He was sure that the boy's body would survive. That would mean he wouldn't be able to return to his host… _What have I done?_ He couldn't stay in the puzzle forever.

He would deal with this later, for now he would watch the duel that could change the fate of mankind, it was really all he could do. He wasn't impressed watching someone else wear his Ring. And Stupid Wing Dragon of Ra, for once he wanted the Pharaoh to win, just so he could watch that stupid card get defeated, he shouldn't have given up that card and had he known its secret powers it never would have left his hand.

Finally the duel was done… and the Pharaoh had won… and did he hear correctly? Marik was going to free all the souls he sent to the shadow realm. "Yes, thank you, indeed." Bakura whispered with his wicked smirk crossing his face again.

As soon as Millennium Ring touched the Pharaoh's hand, he was back… He left the Puzzle and returned to his Millennium Ring. However he was too tired to do anything else. He returned to his soul room to rest. However his soul room was different, it must have been because Ryou was no longer connected to the Ring. He furrowed his brows as he scanned the room, the walls once covered in the ancient scripters now where blank and black, along with everything else, he was in a big black empty room with a chair. Something else he would deal with after.

He fell down onto his throne and closed his eyes. He had used so much energy he couldn't even defend himself against a shadow game if he needed to. If what Marik said held true then his host should have been returned from the Shadow Realm.

It didn't take long before he heard his host's familiar voice from outside the Ring. "I was gone for a long time, and there's not much to eat in the Shadow Realm."

The spirit laughed darkly at this comment. He focused what was left of his energy to send the Ring back to Ryou. His eyes snapped open when nothing happened. He was too weak to return to his host. _Noo! How can this be?_ He snarled and slumped back in his seat, his balled fist slammed against the arm rest of his chair. _Damn it! _He would have to wait until he regained his strength. Without Ryou's energy it would be some time before he completely recovered.

He relaxed in his seat, there was no point getting all worked up and wasting more of his energy. However he was really getting annoyed being separated from his host. Who would protect the boy if he was trapped in the Ring in the Pharaoh's possession?

X

All righty! This is another Bakura x Ryou two shot. I'm not sure if I will be a lemon or not… I guess it will depend on how many reviews I get. =D

Part II Bakura's reunites with Ryou… I watched way too much YGO haha…

Review.


End file.
